耽溺 衝動【Tandeki Shodo】
Nanane,Panku is an android that was Conceptualized by artist Jay Feir in response to a suggestion from a friend, and created from the voice of Otomachi Una Spicy due to the lack of Una fanloids. The name's origin comes from The repeated character sound ナ (na) and the character ン (ne), meaning either 'sound of Nana' or simply being a fun sounding last name. パンク(Panku) or Punk, refers to her scene-punk design and her delinquent nature. As a whole, her name is just meant to sound fun and rough. Age: ??? (Edgebot 2000) Gender: Female Height: 152.4 cm Weight: 61.2 kg Cup Size: 36b Character Item: Weaponized 'balloon' Contents http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Aieki,_Iku# show Design While only meeting the bare minimum of 2008 vocaloid fashion, she takes upon more edgy and current tropes into her outfit as compensation. Panku's skin is fairly tanned and soft looking, but is always oddly cold. The tattoos under her flashy purple eyes are a typical teardrop and two bordering tick marks, and have no particular meaning other than being decor. Her teeth are all oddly sharp and resemble those of a canine. A single pink stripe makes its way into her medium length pale green hair. She often wears her hair in half-pigtails using triangular solid bands based off of Hastune Miku's own hair bands. The bands have an intricate criss-cross triangle pattern in black, and the rest of the band is the same color as her eyes. Taking up another trait of a Miku Design, she wears colorful light speakers around her waist much like Hatsune's V2 Append- the front buckle is a circular orb that seems to ebb with an odd light. The Speakers are incredibly high quality in sound- and colors flash along with the beat of the song Panku is singing. Her main outfit is a strange combination- being a black sleeveless sweater withpink and green frills at the 'sleeves', a durable touchcreen on the front,and a sailor collar. The collar has 3 flashy purple lines, and is just a bit paler than the sweater and skirt. A pink tie with the same symbols as her facial tattoos is tied neatly beneath the sailor collar, falling just barely over the operable touchscreen. A Pink Fishnet Glove coat her Right arm, and a Pink Fishnet Stocking Covers her Left Leg.Continuing the Assymetry, A green and black striped stocking is worn on her Right leg, and a green and black striped glove rest on her left arm. Two Flashy purple lines trace the sailor skirt in an orderly fashion, and the skirt ends about 4.5 cm above her knees. She sports a pair of simple black shorts beneath the short skirt. Interesting enough, her 'legwarmer boots' are two separate entities. There are boots beneath a similar and more solid Legwarmer on each leg- even including the detail of Flashy purple Laces. The inside of the boots and legwarmers are the same shade of Purple. As you may have assumed, the sailor collar and leg warmers are traits Kagamine Rin and Lenhave possessed since their initial release. The screen and partially the hairstyle, were implemented from the design of Macne Nana, or more specifically Macne Nana Petit. Striped stockings were an idea derived from CUL's own leggings. Personality Nanane Panku's most Defining Characteristics can be watered down into Rough, Tough, and Oblivious- but nobody wants a watered down personality. On the outside- Panku is gruff, straightforward, offensively humorous, Air headed, and a bit unaware. On the inside she's...straightforward, offensively humorous, air headed, and a bit unaware. She acts as she feels and feels as she acts. Intelligence isn't her top quality, but she'll take her fist and her silver tongue any day of the week over a positive Grade. As mentioned, her sense of humor knows no lines. She'll poke fun at anything and anyone- and especially mocks SJW's. She finds their easily butthurt antics obnoxious and pretentious, and can sometimes be found trolling online forums when there's nothing better to do. Despite being abrasive and hot-tempered, she manages to overwork herself to defend or build friendships. Panku can become a bit of a pushover for a friend, but when she catches it happening there's usually going to be a fight ensuing. Her Pride and Self Respect are very important to her- that and her edgy sense of fashion. Nobody tell her Hot Topic isn't cool anymore. Additional Information =Likes= *Money *Cute Girls *Industrial, metal, Rock, and Hard Dance music *Action Comics (Eastern and Western) *beating up irritating people *Karaoke *Cute clothes *Action Packed Video Games *Dogs *Dragons *Memes *Bass guitar *Harrassing SJW's and defending ships *drawing mediocre ship art in secret *Aieki Iku *VFlower *Macne Nana *Crecia Selestewa *UFOko =Dislikes= *SJW's *Mainstream Pop Music *Ukelele *Cola *Hatsune Miku *Horses *Kids *pushups Trivia *Panku is a closet Furry but an Openly Lesbian Fanloid. *Panku doesn't get along with a lot of others, but makes strong efforts with Macne Nana, VFlower, Crecia Selestewa, UFOko, and Aieki Iku *Her favorite Holiday Is Halloween because she can terrorize kids and steal their stuff *Is actually really unimpressed by Una solely for her 'sugar' side, and only likes being around her when she's 'spicy'. *She hates Alcohol and Cigarettes- substituting them for Vape Pens and Carbonated Dr. Beverages. *The bright colors on her glow in the dark